


Hanami ( 花見 )

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Imaginary Fragrances [3]
Category: Imaginary Authors (Perfume House)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Imaginary Fragrance, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Notes:sakura blossoms, sakura leaves, kinako, matcha, spring air, possibly a hint of sakeWhen to wear:This fresh and yet slightly melancholy scent goes particularly well with the first days of spring when the Nature isn't yet fully awake and the winter dream still lasts.





	Hanami ( 花見 )

The man sitting under a blossoming cherry tree, raised his face to the sun. April wasn't especially warm this year but the sky was clear and had that particular shade of blue that was rarely seen outside expressionists' paintings. It matched the colour of the scarf the man was wearing almost exactly.

The breeze that ruffled the cherry leaves and the man's hair, stole the blossoms from the tree's branches and scattered the petals over the man's face like Nature's kisses.

The white-and-orange cat sitting beside the man sneezed, and the man looked down.

"Are you okay?" he asked the cat. "I'm the one with allergies, not you."

The cat looked at the man as if it wanted to accuse him of spreading his allergies to all that were nearby and especially to the cat itself.

The man laughed at the look and lay down on the grass. "Don't make such a grumpy face. Let's just enjoy the day."

The cat climbed on top of the man and sat on his chest. It followed the man's example and observed the cherry petals dancing in the air, ignoring for the moment how some of them got into its fur. The man started humming a melody and shortly after, the cat started to purr.

* * *

A girl sitting with her friends on a blanket under a nearby cherry tree, turned, wondering where the laughter and conversation were coming from. There was no one around and she knew that - she and her friends chose that spot precisely because people rarely came near this cemetery for Hanami. And yet - along with the cherry petals - the breeze carried a nostalgic melody and a voice that brought strange comfort to those who could hear it. 


End file.
